<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Plain Embarrassing by Butternuggets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634748">Just Plain Embarrassing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets'>Butternuggets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew, Baldwin and Marcus have a fun little game of paintball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Plain Embarrassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew Clairmont crouched in the shadow of the ruined abbey and waited. He had been silently pursuing his quarry for the better part of an hour now, and had just been about to take aim with the gun in his arms when they had slipped up and over a hill, and out of sight.</p><p>He crouched, watching the horizon for subtle signs of movement. It was a beautiful day; the crisp autumn breeze blew the leaves from the fruit trees marking the boundary of the ancient church land.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what Diana's doing? </em>
</p><p>He had left her and the twins in the custody of Miriam, with strict instructions to enjoy themselves on their shopping trip in Paris. Diana had laughed, kissed him, and wished him luck.</p><p>He missed her. She had the most wonderful smi-</p><p>
  <em>THWACK!! </em>
</p><p>The wet stinging slap of a paintball hitting the back of his head made him hiss. Matthew heard a loud chuckle behind him and turned.</p><p>'The pain may be temporary, dear brother, but the humiliation will last a lifetime' said Baldwin, smirking as he trudged up. He was spotless.</p><p>Matthew, on the other hand, was already sporting three blotches including the one he had just received. Baldwin had already clipped his left shoulder, and Marcus had, embarrassingly, got off a beautiful shot to his backside shortly after the start of their game.</p><p>Baldwin kept his pellet gun trained on the floor and made a great show of carefully refilling it.</p><p>'Tsk, tsk, you're getting slow' he smirked again, 'You mustn't let yourself get distracted so easily-'</p><p>
  <em>SPLOOSH!! </em>
</p><p>Marcus's face suddenly appeared over the top of the wall as a bucket of bright green paint came slopping down directly on top of Baldwin, covering the shocked vampire from head to toe.</p><p>'What was that about not letting yourself get distracted?' Marcus said cheekily, grinning.</p><p>Matthew fell about, roaring with laughter, as Baldwin threw his gun to the side and went charging after Marcus.</p><p>'COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>